


Captain Sparklefingers Is Not A Superhero Name

by Smokeycut



Series: DCEU Fics [3]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCEU, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, i'm not even using dialogue tags, this is just stream of consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: It's hard to pick out superhero names. Even harder when your catchphrase turns you back into a kid. So the Vasquez family sit down and do some brainstorming.





	Captain Sparklefingers Is Not A Superhero Name

**Author's Note:**

> I've been kinda sitting on this ever since Shazam came out, and I decided I'm just gonna post it as is. Hope you get a kick out of it!

“Okay, what have we got for names?”

“Captain Marvel.”

“No, he’s Captain Sparklefingers!”

“Captain. Marvel. Superman suggested it, and I’m not gonna go turning down Superman when he gives me a name.”

“Captain Marvel it is.”

“You guys are no fun.”

“What are you, Freddy?”

“Captain Marvel Jr.”

“You can’t just rip off my name like that!”

“I’m not ripping it off, I’m your partner in crime fighting! We’re a dynamic duo!”

“Fine.”

“Captain Marvel Jr. Okay. That works out fine then, because I’m going to be Mary Marvel.”

“No way. You can’t just use your name! You don’t see me calling myself Freddy Marvel.”

“I just like the way it sounds, okay? And besides, there’s hundreds of Marys in Philadelphia. Nobody will connect the dots just from that. Besides, I’ve got the clipboard, so there.”

“Whatever.”

“Pedro? You come up with anything yet?”

“Mighty Marvel?”

“...Crap. That’s a good one.”

“Eugene, what about you?”

“Killer Marvel!”

“No way.”

“Aw. Fine, what about Super Marvel?”

“What about King Marvel?”

“Oh yeah! King Marvel!”

“King Marvel is acceptable. Darla? What have you got, sweetie?”

“Sparkle Marvel!”

“...Do you have any other ideas?”

“Princess Marvel?”

“Princess Marvel is cute!”

“Yay!”

“Okay, so… Roll call. Princess Marvel?”

“SHAZAM! I’m here!”

“King Marvel?”

“SHAZAM! Present!”

“Mighty Marvel?”

“SHAZAM! Here.”

“Mary Marvel?”

“SHAZAM! All set!”

“Captain Marvel… Junior.”

“SHAZAM! C’mon, Billy, let’s go!”

“SHAZAM! Captain Marvel. Present.”


End file.
